Six Flags Over Cybertron
by Tsuyu Fujiwara
Summary: Chibi Cheetor - If you know me, you knew this one was inevitable.


Author's Note: I work at an amusement park. Galaxyland in West Edmonton Mall, to be exact. So some of this stuff is based from my experiences. 

CHIBI CHEETOR  
"Six Flags Over Cybertron"

"Faster, Dad!" Cheetor peered over the steering wheel as Jazz and the other Autobots headed for Six Flags Over Cybertron, the biggest (and only) amusement park on Cybertron.  
"Calm down, Cheetor." Jazz's voice came back. "We'll get there when we get there."  
"So… you're gonna let Ironhide kick your skidplate, huh? Him an' Rattrap are almost there." Cheetor looked over to the red van.  
"Not on your life, kiddo." Jazz sped up, heading for the gates and passing Ironhide. "Comin' through!"  
"Wheeeeeee!!!!" Cheetor squealed, poking his head and shoulders out of the window to wave at Jagris, who was vaguely attempting to steer Hot Rod, while Stripe was sulking in the passenger seat. "Jag, you drive like an old woman!"  
"Better to drive like one than look like one!" Jagris shot back.  
"I think that constitutes as a challenge." Hot Rod spoke up.  
"Yeah! Let's get 'em!" Jagris' eyes lit up as Hot Rod let her take control of the gas pedal. "Hey, Stripe… a little help?"  
"What?" Stripe looked over from her seat.  
"Steer. I'll work the pedals." Jagris jumped down to the floor, pushing on the gas pedal.  
"Hey, that's tag teaming!" Cheetor hollered.  
"Tag team this!" Stripe laughed as Hot Rod passed Jazz. 

Springer swooped overhead, Optimus Primal's eyes wide as saucers as the green 'chopper passed over the Autobot/Maximal ranks.  
"Hey, Dad…" Primal started.  
"What's up, bud?" Springer's voice came out of nowhere.  
"Can I fly too?" Primal asked.  
"Yeah. But I don't want you crashing into every other lamppost. I'll teach you when you're a little older, okay?" Springer answered.  
"Okay!" Primal cheered. "…So, when we get home?"  
"How about tomorrow?" Springer's voice sounded a little apprehensive.  
"Sure!" Primal nodded. 

Springer landed ahead of the group, and Primal jumped out as the Autobot transformed, the little gorilla carrying Blaster.  
"Thanks for the ride, guys." Blaster started, transforming.  
The communications officer let all his cassettes out, including Cobalt. "Now, I want you kids to be good. No chasing each other around with squirt guns or anything."  
"We'll be good." The six cassettes nodded, Eject, Rewind, and Cobalt crossing their fingers behind their backs. 

Hot Rod, Jazz, and Ironhide pulled up, followed by the rest of the Autobots.  
"Now who drives like an old woman, Chee-tor?" Jagris taunted the little catbot.  
"If my dad wasn't here…" Cheetor warned.  
"I'd kick your butt!" Jagris poked Cheetor in the chest.  
"KIDS!" Hot Rod and Jazz hollered, catching the pair's attention.  
"Sorry." The cats looked at the ground.  
"Oooooo… busted." Harmony giggled as she walked by.  
"Now, you all have to promise to behave." Prime started, looking down at the Maximals and the Cassettabots.  
"We will!" The little group chimed.  
"That goes for all of you too." Prime looked up at the Autobots.  
"We will." The Autobots answered, seeming a little less enthused.  
"Good. Go have fun." Optimus waved the kids into the park. 

The Maximals scampered into the park, knocking a few of the Autobots down in their wake.  
"Stampede!" Ironhide jumped into Wheeljack's arms.  
"Oh, get down." Wheeljack dumped Ironhide on his skidplate.  
"D'you think they're done?" Red Alert asked.  
Maverick ran by his feet. "Charge!"  
"Uh-oh." Red Alert looked up at the other Autobots in time to go flying backwards as the rest of the SF raced after her.  
"Never ask if they're done until you see Brute Force go by." Smokescreen shook his head. 

Inside, the Maximals at the front of the group stopped suddenly, making the rest of the group pile into them.  
"This place is huge!" Cheetor squealed.  
"Yeah… too bad the height lines are for Autobots." Jagris pointed to a nearby 'you must be this tall to ride' sign that towered over the Maximals.  
"Aww… DAD!!!" Cheetor turned around, catching Jazz's attention.  
"What's up?" Jazz came over and knelt down next to Cheetor.  
"Not us, that's for sure." Cheetor pointed to the sign.  
"Oh… they're slowly redoing the park to allow for Maximals and Autobots. The best thing you guys can do is hit the play park." Jazz jerked his thumb towards a huge, brightly coloured area.  
"Okay…" Cheetor nodded. "I betcha we'll have more fun than you guys."  
"But you guys can't go on the Bender." Hot Rod pointed to a huge roller coaster off in one area of the park.  
"We'll still have more fun." Cheetor shrugged.  
"Sure." Jazz nodded, waving over the other Autobots to help him take the kids down to the play park. 

After the kids were all inside the play area, Optimus came up to the gate. "You're sure you don't need us to come with you?"  
"We've got Stripe in case anyone gets hurt, and Brute Force to handle the bullies. We'll be fine." Sentra nodded. "You guys have fun, and come back for us when you're ready to go… or if you just need a sit-down time."  
"…And bring food! Or at least some cotton energon candy!" Stripe called out as the groups separated. 

The Maximals walked calmly down the ramp to the park, waiting until the Autobots had left before racing into the huge area.  
Rattrap and Cheetor stopped in front of a staircase.  
"Stairs?" Rattrap half-groaned.  
"They lead up there." Cheetor pointed out a huge twirly slide.  
"Race ya!" Jagris ran past the pair, heading up the stairs as fast as her little legs could take her.  
"I'm gonna get you, Jag!" Cheetor headed up the stairs, Rattrap hot on his heels. 

On the other side of the play area, Brute Force wandered around.  
"Wassa' matter, Beef?" Stripe asked, lounging in a ball pit.  
"There's nothing for me to do. I'm too big." Brute sat down on the floor.  
"Oh, really?" Stripe picked up a ball and chucked it at Brute's head. "You're a kid. Use your imagination."  
Brute rubbed the back of his head. "My imagination, hey?"  
"Yeah." Stripe nodded.  
"Huh… well then… DEATH FROM ABOVE!!!" Brute Force jumped up and belly flopped into the ball pit, sending Stripe flying in a brightly coloured tidal wave, giggling all the way.  
"Brute!" Stripe ended up sliding lightly into a wall.  
"What?" Brute laughed, looking over towards the skunk.  
"Eat ball!" Stripe started throwing balls at the Megafuzor.  
"Plastic's not in my diet!" Brute started throwing them back, making sure he kept his strength in check. 

Panthera was leading Harmony and Dinobot through the obstacle course, sliding over padded rollers and through plastic strip curtains.  
"C'mon, D.B., keep up!" Harmony crawled through a ball trench.  
"Then slow down!" Dinobot came out of a tunnel and ended up face-first in the trench.  
"Well, maybe you should stop whining and start moving." Panthera came back and helped her cousin up. 

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over as a little electric train came through, Switchblade at the controls. "Check it out! I'm Astrotrain!"  
"Shotgun!" Havoc called, getting into the car right behind Switchblade.  
"There is no shotgun on a train!" Depthcharge shook his head.  
Havoc threw a ball at Depthcharge, smacking him in the head. "There is now. Gun it, Switch!"  
Switchblade turned on the train, and as it slowly pulled out and reached it's maximum speed of three miles an hour, Depthcharge shook his head in pity and walked away, picking up the ball and throwing it at Switchblade.  
"Hey! No abusing the conductor!" Switchblade yelled as the train went into a tunnel. "I'm gonna tell!"  
"You do that!" Depthcharge called back.  
"Get 'im!" Maverick called, as the rest of the SF tackled Depthcharge into a nearby ball pit, trying to stuff his armour with the balls. 

Back up on the staircase, Jagris was waiting for Cheetor and Rattrap, laughing her tail off at the scene below.  
"You need to lay off the sugar, kid." Rattrap tried to catch his breath.  
"Kids!!" Silverbolt and Mirage called out.  
"Last one down's a Sharkticon booger!" Cheetor called, lunging for the slide.  
"Oh, no you don't!" Jagris headed in after him.  
"Why do I put up with these guys…" Rattrap sighed, shaking his head.  
"Rattrap's a Sharkticon booger!" Jagris and Cheetor called out, halfway down the slide.  
"Not on your life!" Rattrap jumped into the slide headfirst. 

Cheetor reached the bottom of the slide, and was just standing up when Jagris bowled into him, Rattrap landing on top of the pile.  
"Yeah, well, Cheetor's a Sharkticon skidplate." Rattrap stuck his tongue out at the cats, running up the ramp to meet Ironhide, who picked him up.  
"So, is this a go-home, or a sit-down?" Sentra asked, coming up to Prime.  
"Sit-down. Jazz and Hot Rod were overconfident about their ability to ride the Bender and keep their energon down." Optimus motioned to Jazz, who was laying down on a nearby bench, moaning in pain, and Hot Rod, who was sitting by his feet, his head between his knees.  
"Stop the planet… I wanna get off…" Hot Rod groaned.  
"Well?" Stripe came up to the gate.  
"Well what?" Prime looked at the skunk.  
"Where's the food?" Stripe looked up at the semi.  
"Right here. But I want to do a little experiment first." Ratchet came up with a massive bag of cotton energon candy.  
"Does it involve a bet?" Stripe asked.  
"It always involves a bet when it comes to you kids." Ratchet smiled.  
"They won't come. These munchkins are off in la-la land." Skids pointed to the Maximals.  
"Fine. Then you do it." Ratchet handed the bag to Skids. "Just hold it up."  
Skids gave Ratchet an odd look, but complied.  
"Come an' get it!!" Ratchet called out. 

The Maximals looked over at Skids all at once.  
"…The slag?" Skids' curiosity turned to fear as the Maximals rushed him, jumping over the gate to get at the bag.  
Skids tried to flee, but the Maximals were on him before he could take a step.  
"Kids…" Optimus started, stopping the Maximals in mid-gorge. "What do we say?"  
"Thank you!" The Maximals chimed, going back to eating.  
"Ratchet, can you get them off me?" Skids looked up at the CMO.  
"Yeah, right." Ratchet nodded, holding up his hands in defence. "Last time I tried to separate a Maximal from energon candy, I almost lost a finger."  
"I said I was sorry…" Dinobot looked up at Ratchet, mumbling through a mouthful.  
The Maximals got off Skids when the bag was empty, not a trace of candy anywhere.  
"They're like cute, mini Sharkticons." Skids looked at his armour, then up to Prime.  
"Tell me about it." Prime nodded. "So, you kids ready to go home?"  
"Do we have to?" Cheetor asked.  
"Yes." Jazz muttered. "Preferably before I lose it."  
"You can ride with me, Cheetor." Optimus picked up Cheetor, as Sentra and Crysalis jumped up onto the Autobot leader's arms.  
"What about us?" Stripe asked, looking up at Prime.  
"Yeah… I don't trust Hot Rod to take us home." Jagris poked the red Autobot, eliciting a whine and a short burst of Sharkticon. "…Ba weep granna weep ninny bing."  
"What?" Jagris looked at her father. "Don't you mean 'bong'?"  
"No. I mean, 'Please spare my life, you may take the girl'." Hot Rod didn't look up from the floor.  
"Hey! Where'd you learn that?" Kup asked.  
"Sharkticon For Busy People." Hot Rod answered. "…And stop screaming."  
"Okay, time to go home." Ultra Magnus started, transforming into his carrier mode. "Load 'em up."  
"But we wanna stay!!" The Maximals whined.  
"It's go home time." Prime shook his head.  
"But…" The Maximals started up again.  
"Get your 'buts' in gear or we'll leave you all behind." Ironhide transformed and Rattrap got in. "Unless you want to be mascot groupies." 

The Maximals looked at one another. Before you could say 'Quintesson', the kids had loaded up and were clamouring for their parents to go.  
"C'mon, Dad! Shake a leg!" Panthera looked at Grimlock from her perch on his upper neck, holding onto his head.  
"You sure?" Grimlock asked.  
"Yes! Get a move on!" Panthera nodded.  
"Okay…" Grimlock picked up one of his legs and shook it, going into a moonwalk.  
"DAD!!!" Panthera part giggled, whined, and commanded.  
"Yes?" Grimlock stopped dancing and looked up slightly.  
"It's go home time. You need a nap." Panthera sadly shook her head.  
"Me?" Grimlock put a hand on his chest in mock astonishment, the other Autobots holding back snickers.  
"Yes. I think you've had way too much fun today." Panthera patted Grimlock on the head.  
"Makes you wonder who the parent is, eh, Wheeljack?" Ultra Magnus asked.  
"Yeah." Wheeljack chuckled.  
"Drive!!" Hot Rod whined from the top of Ultra Magnus' carrier.  
"Yeah, yeah, story of my life… I'm nothing but a glorified chaperone." Ultra Magnus muttered, starting to head out.  
"We appreciate you, Dad." Maverick patted Magnus' dashboard.  
"…Really? What about the time you two booby trapped my office so when I walked in, I was bombarded with silly string?" Magnus asked.  
"That wasn't me." Maverick looked over at Rampage, who just stared out the window and started whistling aimlessly. "You cost me a week of dessert, you slag sucking crab cake!"  
"Maverick, ladies don't use that kind of language." Magnus warned.  
"Can ladies beat their brothers up?" Maverick asked, barely holding back her rage.  
"In this instance… yes." Magnus answered.  
"You die now!" Maverick roared, tackling Rampage to the floor.  
"Dad! Help!" Rampage yelped as Maverick started choking him.  
"I can't do anything. You know the rules." Magnus sniggered a little. "Mav, honey, try not to wreck the upholstery, if you don't mind."  
"'Kay!" Maverick smiled evilly, unsheathing her claws. 

"Hey… has anyone seen Eject, Rewind, and Cobalt?" Blaster asked, looking around the group.  
"No… I haven't seen them since we got into the play park. They jumped the fence and took off." Jagris shrugged.  
"There they are!" Bumblebee pointed to the Bender.  
"Where?" Blaster squinted, trying to see.  
"Up at the top." Bumblebee motioned to the car heading up the tracks.  
"Oh, sweet Primus!" Blaster freaked out and started running towards the roller coaster. "I'm gonna kill those kids!" 

THE END 


End file.
